


down-road

by savemeaplate



Series: Pornstar AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Curly-haired Lance, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent (within the context of the porn scene), Lance in a leotard, Lance's Amazing Ass, Lance's ass covered in oil, Lotor is smiiiiiiiitten, M/M, Porn Editor Lotor, Pornstar Keith (Voltron), Pornstar Lance (Voltron), Restraints, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Spreader Bars, Stockings, Stranded Lance (within the context of the porn scene), Voyeurism, a shit ton of other stuff i cant remember right now lmao, bottomlanceweek2020, fucking as far as the eye can see, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate
Summary: Porn star Lance's brand-new scene incorporates some oil.It's a hit.BOTTOM LANCE WEEK DAY 4: RESTRAINTS (also the second part of my Pornstar AU!!)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Pornstar AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845898
Comments: 20
Kudos: 242
Collections: Everything, NSFW, Voltron (Legendary Defenders)





	down-road

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is so dirty it's making //me// blush (and im ME, guys!) 
> 
> fourth day of bottom lance week with some pornstar klance + restraints!!
> 
> Lotor's role is purely voyeuristic; there's a whole lotta dubious consent within the context of the porn scene that Lance and Keith do 
> 
> im on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/guardameunplato)

Lotor does eventually cave on the whole “not watching Lance’s videos” thing though. He was on set again, and Lance traipsed past him in nothing but a black leotard. And sure, when Lotor spotted how the black band disappeared between round plump cheeks, it threw his dick into a gladiator-style battle with his other organs for his body’s blood supply. But he would’ve been okay, all right? He would’ve been totally okay. 

If not for the oil. 

Lance was shooting off-site that day. Lotor was searching for Pidge to figure out just how the fuck they were managing those splice video cuts while keeping their scene-to-scene transitions smooth as a dolphin’s back. 

In his search he spotted Lance talking to one of their sound engineers Romelle with a big ole pretty smile on his face as he pulled on a robe for the trip. Lotor was still figuring out how to waddle off to readjust himself without looking like a lightweight drunk grabbing their dick outside a strip club. But he would’ve been fine! If not for that damn oil. 

One of their assistants Hunk ran past with a clear bottle of it, pushed it into Lance’s hands like he’d been on the verge of leaving it behind. 

Lance’s face lit up. 

Lotor’s dick lit up. 

And so here Lotor is. On one of the rare free nights that he has, in his joggers yet again, scrolling through Pretty Wrecked Boy’s official website for the first time since he’d been scoping it out to apply for his editing job. 

He finds Lance’s clip, with a thumbnail of him taken in profile, simply standing in front of a crop of trees with his hands on his hips. In that fucking leotard. Full red lips pushed out in an adorable pout. Lotor takes a moment to appreciate the smooth curve of a bare ass cheek, from the side angle. How Lance’s ass just curves away from his back in a grab-able mound that nobody attracted to men could ever have the hope of ignoring. 

The vid description reads:  _ Gorgeous boy Lance gets stranded on the way to his dance recital. Sexy Keith will take him where he needs to go for a taste of his ass.  _

The clip is only five minutes long, but Lotor knows from absolute work experience that their vids run way longer. 

He doesn’t even think about the professional/ethical implications of it, just enters his credit card info and creates an account before all that blood in his dick circles back to the brain that’s actually supposed to be doing the heavy-lifting. 

And then, with a click, he’s watching. 

It starts off with Lance staring angrily at his phone, trying the power button again and again. He groans, frustrated. On cue, a big black truck crawls along the dusty road Lance is standing next to. 

Lance hops up and down with that big pretty smile on his face again, waves his arms around while his ass bounces with the movement. The camera homes in on smooth brown cheeks spilling past the thin black band of the leotard. 

“Hey!” Lance shouts, “Hey!” 

The truck slows down as it approaches him, and another camera focuses in on Keith’s chiseled face. Keith stops the truck, pushes some hair from his forehead while dark, dark eyes track a path from Lance’s pretty face down the length of his tight stomach, to his thick, gleaming thighs. 

“Oh my fuck! Thank you for stopping! I thought I was gonna spend the night out here.” 

Keith gives him a crooked grin.

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we? I could get you as far as Port Orange. That good, doll?” 

“It’s perfect!”

Lance rushes to the passenger’s side as the camera tracks his movement, throws the door open and pulls himself into the seat. 

“You’re a lifesaver!” Lance tells Keith, buckling up as Keith starts to drive. “I’m Lance.”

“Keith. And ‘s not a problem. Always willing to help somebody in need. And I’m a sucker for a pretty face.” 

Keith winks at him, and Lance frowns a bit, his smile faltering just slightly. It’s pretty great acting honestly, especially as far as these things go. 

“U-uhm... thank you. I was starting to think I was just gonna have to walk the rest of the way.”

“Good thing you didn’t,” Keith remarks, sparing an appraising glance Lance’s way, “Not sure what kinda company you’d pull dressed like that.” 

Lance looks down at himself, like he’s just remembering how he’s dressed.

“Oh! This isn’t- um, I don’t just dress like this all the time. It’s for a dance recital.”

“Dance hm? So you’re pretty flexible aren’t you?”

Lance curls a hand around the strap of his seatbelt, evidently a little nervous.

“U-um... yes?”

“Hmm... can you do the splits?”

“Pfft would you ask Prince if he could hold a note?” 

Keith chuckles. Lotor knows how barebones these scripts usually are. Lance probably genuinely caught him off guard with that. 

“Can you do a back-bridge?”

“Of course! They’re my favorite.”

“Could you bring your legs behind your head?” 

Lance blushes. “Yeah...”

“Hmm even while you’re distracted?” 

The truck’s slowing down now, and there’s an audible schnick as Keith locks the doors. 

Lance’s hand tightens around his seatbelt strap.

“I-I mean, I guess. But I don’t know what you mean by distracted—“

“While somebody’s inside you?”

Lance, as discreetly as he can, reaches over for the handle on his door, pulls on it. Nothing happens. 

Keith laughs, a deep dark sound. 

“Come on, Lance. I’m driving all this way, I’m exhausted. Can’t you give me a little something to keep my eyes open?” 

Lance falters again. “I- I don’t—”

Keith narrows his eyes. He reaches over with a firm hand, grips Lance’s curly hair to bring him over the console. 

Lance yelps a bit, tries to pull back. 

“Shhh baby,” Keith coos, other hand going down to his fly to unzip himself. 

He draws out his flushed dick, hard as a rock and leaking already. Lotor’s man enough to admit that it’s a nice cock, all right? 

Keith wraps a hand around his thick dick, uses his tight grip in Lance’s hair to shove the pretty boy’s face to it as Lance struggles a bit. 

“N-no...”

“Come on Lance, lemme try out that pretty mouth... been staring at those lips the whole time... drivin’ me crazy...” 

Keith shoves Lance’s face right up against the shaft of his dick, Lance’s plump red lips a delicious, rose-red contrast to Keith’s lightly flushed length. 

“Wanna make it to that recital on time baby? Hm?”

“Y-yes...” 

“Then open up, Lance. Now.” 

Lance opens his mouth. Keith eases his cock in past those full lips while Lance whimpers in his grasp, helpless. Keith uses his iron grip in Lance’s curls to draw Lance back up to the tip, then to push him back down till Lance is very near the base of his cock, nose buried in the fine black hairs there.

“Thaaat’s it baby,” Keith murmurs, as he tugs Lance on a slow slide upward that leaves his cock wet and shining. 

“Nnngh,” Lance gurgles, as Keith forces him back down to the very base. It’s fully in his mouth—his  _ throat _ —now.

“ _ Fuuck _ that’s a tight throat,” Keith groans, dragging Lance up and down his cock as he stretches out his throat with the length of it. 

“‘S going into that pretty ass of yours next, baby,” Keith notes. 

Lance whines around the big dick in his mouth, sounding both miserable and eager. 

One more time, Keith brings Lance all the way to the base of his cock, and the camera focuses in on the pretty flush on the apples of his cheeks. The drool running out of the corners of his mouth to pool at Keith’s base. His beautiful, bleary blue eyes, half-lidded now no matter how hard he tries to keep them open. 

Keith pulls Lance off his cock once more, keeps his head in his lap so that the rigid, spit-slick length is resting against the side of Lance’s lovely face. His lips are swollen and his lashes are damp with tears. Face smooshed against Keith’s hard dick like that, his bottom lip is in a helpless pout while his Cupid Bow’s scrunched and pronounced, mouth open in a small o. He looks fucked-out already. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. 

“Let’s get a look at this pretty ass, hm?” Keith murmurs, leaning over Lance’s back.

He reaches out with a hand, grabs a cheek roughly. It jiggles in his hold. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna ruin this ass baby,” Keith tells him, gives him a sharp smack that makes Lance yelp and moan, “keep you on this cock till you’re gaping. Anybody who found you woulda done the same, pretty thing... with an ass like this...” 

Keith kneads it some more like he can’t get enough, gripping it in both hands, playing with it. Spanking it once, twice, three times, alternating cheeks. The camera flips to catch Lance’s eyes fluttering closed, his bottom lip between his teeth.

The scene shifts to Lance being led into the bed of the van, hands tied wrist-to-wrist with a piece of black rope.

Keith pushes him to his knees onto a blue mat, and Lance overbalances till his cheek is pressed against the mat. He’s in a deep arch, plump ass on the most obvious display with his bound wrists in front of him. 

Keith traces a finger along Lance’s crease, digs it into the edge of the leotard band where it disappears between thick cheeks. He frees it from the plump flesh, uses both hands to rip it completely, so that now Lance’s beautiful ass can be viewed completely uninterrupted. 

“Hey!” Lance protests.

Keith smacks his ass again, hard. Lance jolts and whimpers. There’s a red imprint where his hand landed. 

“No back-talk.” 

Another sharp smack, so that Lance is now sporting twin red hand prints on his full cheeks. 

Keith grips jiggly flesh and spreads Lance open. The camera zooms in on the tight, pretty furl of Lance’s hole. 

“Mmm there we go Lance,” Keith murmurs, “gonna show you just how I treat all my boys, angel. Just how I lick them open, fuck ‘em till they can’t move...”

Keith leans forward, licks a single stripe across Lance’s hole. 

“ _ Mmm _ ...”

Keith laughs. “You like that?”

“N-no! It’s just... I’ve never... I’ve never had anything in there before...”

Keith makes a throaty, half-intrigued half-turned on sound. 

“What’s that?” Keith asks innocently, reaches somewhere off-screen and comes back with a bottle of lube. He squirts some onto a thumb.

“I said I’ve never… I mean, nobody’s ever—  _ ah! _ ”

Lance loses whatever he was about to say as Keith starts to press his thumb into his hole.

“Mmm don’t worry sweetheart,” Keith tells him, pushing the thumb in to the base, “I can already tell this is an ass meant for cock. You’ll be a perfect little bitch for me, won’t you Lance? I bet you cry so pretty. I’ll be sure to find out.”

Keith leans forward with his thumb still inside Lance, licks along the boy’s rim where it’s stretched around the intrusion.

“ _ Nnn...n-no... _ ”

Keith pulls back to laugh. He removes his thumb and answers Lance’s verbal resistance with two fingers this time, slowly pushes the digits in while the camera focuses on the way Lance’s little hole clings to them. 

“Oooh yes,” Keith murmurs as Lance whimpers, grips a cheek as he drags his fingers back out, “don’t wanna let go of my fingers, huh baby?”

Lance moans, face pressed to the mat while his ass is propped up in helpless surrender. He tries to crawl away, but Keith wraps an arm around his thighs to keep him there. There’s no escaping Keith’s relentless fingers now, the steady, leisurely pumps that he offers where on every pull-out, Lance’s little hole closes around the very tips of his fingers, and on every push-in, it widens as Keith buries his digits to the very last knuckle. He scissors his fingers apart till Lotor catches a mouthwatering glimpse of Lance’s slick pink walls, worms his questing tongue into the opening he’s created.

“ _ Ohmigod… _ ”

“‘M gonna train this hole, sweetheart. Teach you exactly what this pretty body’s for.”

Keith lands a kiss on a smooth cheek before he’s right back to licking and stretching Lance open on insistent fingers. The whole time, Keith has this absolutely  _ ravenous  _ look on his face. Lance might as well be on a Thanksgiving plate with an apple in his mouth. Keith keeps his restrictive arm tight around Lance’s thighs and eats the boy out thoroughly, at times so enthusiastic that his head whips from side to side a bit.

Lance grips the mat as best he can with his hands tied, fingers tight around the blue rubber as moan after overwhelmed moan spills past his lips. His face is flushed, curls in a gentle, dark brown tumble against the mat as his eyes close.

Keith gives Lance a bit of a reprieve, slips a hand between Lance’s legs to take his cock in hand. Lance whines and bucks into his grip as he strokes it, but Keith pulls away after just a few pulls. He’d only meant it as a tease, says the smirk on his face.

“You’ve got a first-class ass, Lance,” Keith tells the pretty, blushing boy on his knees. He reaches out of frame again and comes back with… Oh fuck, he comes back with the bottle of oil Hunk had thrust into Lance’s hand.

“Let’s have some more fun with it, yeah?”

Keith squirts the lube onto the fat, golden brown cheeks. They land in clear strips across the curvy mounds, start to drip and run immediately towards the tops of Lance’s toned thighs. Keith starts to rub the oil in up-down, then circular motions with a content sigh, grips the cheeks from moment to moment like he can’t get enough.

“After this…” Lance starts in a wobbly voice, big blue eyes wide, “after this will you let me go?”

Keith doesn’t stop smearing the oil across the pretty brown skin of Lance’s ass, but gives him a considering look. That crooked grin comes back to his face again, and it makes Lotor harder. It’s full of wicked promise.

“If you let me come inside you, I’ll let you go.”

Lance bites his lip like he’s weighing his options. Then,

“Yeah?”

“Scout’s honor.”

Lance’s ass is positively  _ gleaming  _ now. His skin’s an even richer brown with the obscene amount of added moisture, the striking curviness of his cheeks arrestingly erotic under the dripping oil. Keith squirts out what seems like the whole rest of the bottle, lets the liquid hit Lance’s butt with a gentle but audible  _ plat plat plat _ . Keith drops the bottle in favor of taking Lance’s cheeks in hand again. He spreads them so the camera can zoom in on Lance’s winking hole, a bit puffy from the paces Keith’s already put it through. The oil dribbles down his crease, runs along his little twitching entrance. Keith smears the oil some more, till Lance’s entire ass, and most of his thighs, are covered in even more of the clear substance. 

Lotor holds his dick in a chokehold so tight you’d think he was in a WWE wrestling ring, pitted against his own cock for a world championship belt.

He doesn’t want to cum yet.

The vid’s only halfway over.  _ Halfway! _

Keith’s still mostly dressed, just pushes his pants down and pulls out his cock as Lance kneels in front of him in a ripped leotard, plump, oiled ass entirely naked.

Keith lubes himself up, brings his dick to Lance’s hole. The camera zooms in as Keith starts to press in, drinks in just how Lance’s little hole rushes to close around Keith once the tip pops in. Keith presses the rest in in a slow, relentless slide that the camera catches. His thick, flushed cock disappears into the moaning boy, fleshy cheeks squishing against Keith’s thighs as he bottoms out.

“Not a virgin anymore, huh baby?” Keith murmurs.

Lance’s brows are furrowed as he gives a gentle, adorable shake of his head. Keith leans down and captures his pretty lips in a kiss.

Keith straightens up to kneel behind Lance once more, takes a hold of his hips as he starts to drive into his ass. Lance’s ass cheeks jiggle and shake with every movement, and the camera catches it all. Keith starts off at a measured, unhurried pace, so at first Lance’s ass moves in a gentle, hypnotic bounce. Keith’s going so slow that Lotor can even see the thin strings of sticky oil that cling to Keith’s thighs every time he pulls out of Lance’s ass. 

“See, baby? You’ve got an ass meant for cock, just like I said.” Keith pulls out, slams back in so that Lance’s ass loudly slaps against his thighs.

“Y-yeah,” Lance moans.

“Say it, baby. Repeat what I said,” Keith urges him, fucking into Lance quicker, though no less deeper, now.

“I’ve got,  _ fuck _ , I-I’ve got an ass m-meant for cock.”

“ _ Very  _ good boy.” 

Keith leans forward and braces himself on his hands again. That’s when he starts slamming into Lance’s ass. Swift, deep strokes that send Lance drooling, moaning and whining into the mat. The vid’s HD so you can see it all—how wide Keith’s big cock stretches Lance, how desperately Lance’s rim clings to the shaft spreading him open, how Lance’s incredible ass dimples up as he gives in to the pleasure and rocks back against Keith. 

Lance’s cock bobs untouched between his legs, leaking up a storm. Keith slows down to take it in hand again, collects some of the accumulated precum on a couple fingers and brings them to Lance’s mouth. Lance takes them in obediently, looks right at the camera with those big electric blue eyes as he sucks Keith’s fingers clean of his own arousal. 

Keith keeps his fingers in Lance’s mouth as he pounds his ass, fucks him with a strength and a ferocity that has to have at least  _ some  _ of its origin in genuine physical attraction. Keith hooks his fingers on the inside of Lance’s cheek, holds his mouth open wide so his desperate, wordless moans come through loud and uninhibited. His curls are damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead, and his eyes are watering. Tears stream down the sides of his pretty face.

“‘S squeezing me so tight baby,” Keith moans, panting, “‘s squeezing me  _ so fucking tight _ .”

“ _ Nnnnghhh... _ ”

Keith takes his hand back from Lance’s mouth, grips the boy’s hips as he slams once, twice, three times, then buries himself inside and  _ holds  _ as he starts to cum. Keith groans, reaches around for Lance’s cock again and strokes him as he fills him up with his release.

“ _ Ooh _ ,” Lance moans as he shoots white across the blue mat, eyes falling shut as his mouth drops open. 

Keith leans over him, gives the boy a deep, appreciative kiss while he’s still inside him. When he pulls out the camera homes in on the stream of white cum that follows, trickling out of Lance’s stretched, gaping hole.

“You’ll… you’ll let me go now?” Lance pants, looks back at Keith with hopeful eyes.

When Lotor checks there’s fifteen minutes left of the video.

Keith laughs darkly.

“I said I’d let you go if you let me come inside you, sweetheart. But I never said how many times.”

Lance’s eyes widen, and the scene shifts.

They’re in a dark room now, but the lighting is top-notch, so everything on-screen is clear. 

Lance is on his back in a bed with white sheets. They’d finally taken off the leotard, and he’s now dressed in a pair of sheer white stockings, the band of each patterned in a scallop design across his thighs, and nothing else. 

Lotor’s mouth goes dry, and he starts to think that he’ll be able to cum without touching himself at all. Because this… this is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

Lance’s legs are forced apart with a spreader bar, and he has leather cuffs around his wrists, attached to the bar in short, thin metal chains so his legs are pressed back into his chest. His lightly defined stomach flexes with every breath he takes, gorgeous brown nipples on lovely display. He’s been gagged with what Lotor can only assume is the ripped leotard. His doe eyes are teary as he looks up at the camera, curls in a gorgeous splay against the sheets. His cock’s hard and dripping against his stomach, little hole still soft and open. He’s entirely immobile, completely at the mercy of whoever’s in the room with him. 

Keith comes into frame, completely naked now, and Lance whimpers around the gag. 

Keith climbs onto the bed with him. 

“Let me get another taste of this sweet ass,” he says, bringing his cock up to where Lance is still slick and ready for him. 

Keith sinks in with a deep, satisfied groan as Lance looks up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Crying so pretty but your dick’s hard as a rock? You’re perfect, aren’t you baby?”

Keith braces himself against the bed, on either side of Lance’s head, and starts fucking him then. Long-dick strokes that stuff Lance full of cock on every pass, that have Keith’s balls slapping against the boy’s crease. 

And all pretty Lance can do is take it. One of his hands is balled up into a fist while the fingers of the other flutter against the planes of Keith’s stomach. He’s moaning and whimpering around his gag all the while, the chains that connect his wrists to the spreader bar clinking as Keith fucks his ass. 

The spreader bar’s wide enough for Keith to push Lance’s legs even further into his chest, for Keith to lean down and mouth at a pretty nipple as he slams into Lance with dirty, reckless abandon. 

Lance’s brows furrow in that absurdly cute way again, and he whines. His eyes roll back, and Lotor watches in horny amazement as Lance streaks his chest with cum, as Lance reaches his second orgasm of the vid without a single hand on his dick.

Keith pulls back with an amazed grin.

“ _ Fuck  _ baby. You just love gettin’ fucked, don’t you?”

Lance pants as he looks up at him, nods with an earnest little, 

“ _ Mmhmm _ .”

Keith braces himself over Lance again and pounds his ass till he comes too, fills Lance’s ass for the second time. 

The next scene Lance is free of the spreader bar and gag, but he’s still in those extremely flattering white stockings. They’re so stark against his skin, thighs still glistening from the oil treatment they’d received.

Lance is on his side, and Keith slots up behind him. Keith hooks a hand behind Lance’s knee, shifts it up and up and upwards till Lance's long, nicely muscled leg is parallel with his body. 

Keith gives a breathless laugh. 

“You  _ did  _ say you were flexible.”

Lance has a hand on his cock, hard and dripping again. Fuck, this boy is incredible. 

“Want you in me,” Lance tells him, voice scratchy.

“Yeah, baby? Did I get you addicted to this cock?” 

Lance nods, bottom lip between his teeth. 

“ _ Please _ Keith.”

Keith, with his grip tight behind Lance’s knee, fucks back into Lance’s dripping hole, still drooling Keith’s cum. He fucks him in that  _ very  _ modified “standing” split position, slips an arm under Lance’s body to wrap it around his chest. Keith holds him steady as he fucks into his ass, wet and squelching with the loads he’d already filled it with. 

Keith thumbs at Lance’s nipple as he takes his ass, makes Lance’s moans sharpen in pitch till Lotor’s wondering how Lance even has a voice to scream with anymore. Keith slips his fingers back into Lance’s mouth, and Lance looks right at the camera as he closes his pouty lips around them and sucks them sloppily. As he opens his mouth wide and shows the filthy work of his eager pink tongue as he worms it between the two fingers he’s been given. All while having his fat ass taken, his leg stretched above his head, his hard cock flopping against his stomach like a good boy. A  _ very _ good boy. 

Lotor cums so hard he’s not sure where he is for a moment. 

He takes a moment to steady his breathing. Grabs some tissue to clean himself up. Lets his sense of hearing come back.

Then he starts the video over from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> re gagging/spreader bar scene: it's definitely a blink-and-you-miss-it detail, but Lance does have a little bell in his hand that he can drop to signal to Keith (and the folks on set) if he's not okay; just wanted to mention that!


End file.
